Innocence Lost
by McRaider
Summary: An alien disease has affected the whole team, plaguing their dreams and making their worst nightmares seem more real than ever—then again some nightmares aren’t just dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Series: Journey  
Title: Innocence Lost  
Author: McRaider  
Summary: An alien disease has affected the whole team, plaguing their dreams and making their worst nightmares seem more real than ever—then again some nightmares aren't just dreams.  
Author's Note: Loosely based off the idea of Phantoms from Stargate Atlantis and the MASH episode where they all live their worst nightmare. This is obviously Jack/Ianto however it revolves around the entire team.  
Rated: PG-13 to R  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, though…I can think of two I'd love…

**Chapter One:**

The Tardis landed opposite of the Plass, when the door opened, Jack and Ianto stepped out, the Doctor in his pin-stripped suit right behind them. "Now then, you'll call me when you reach your ninth month. Be careful you two, that baby is fragile right now, about a month old."

Ianto and Jack nodded, hand in hand. Stepping forward, releasing Jack's hand, Ianto wrapped his arms around the Doctor. "Thank you, for taking care of us."

The Doctor smirked, patting Ianto's back. "I should really be thanking you. You've given him something I couldn't have. I regret leaving you at the Game Station Jack, but it's nice to know you'll be happy again."

Ianto glanced over his shoulder at Jack who nodded. "I'm happy, thank you Doctor."

The Doctor grinned and stepped forward, hugging Jack. "I love you Jack—I'm sorry I never said it. I'm a bit rude this regeneration."

"Oi, your last regeneration wasn't lovely all the time either." Joked Jack as he gripped his old friend.

The Doctor chuckled, burying his face in Jack's shoulder for a moment. "You take care of that little fella, and I'll be back to check up on you all in about six months. Call if you need anything."

Jack nodded against the Doctor's shoulder. "I will." Stepping away, he took the Doctor's face in his hands, like he had so very long ago. Leaning forward he pressed his lips against the Doctor's briefly. "Perhaps I am better off as a hero. Take care Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and stepped back, with a brief glance towards the Plass, he waved goodbye and slipped back into his time machine. Moments later with the familiar engines of the Tardis powering up, and the wind blowing around them, Jack and Ianto watched as the Tardis disappeared.

"Shall we?"

"How long have we been gone then?" Ianto questioned as he slipped his hand into Jack's.

Jack shrugged. "Couldn't be more than a few days, a week at most."

Ianto shook his head. "They'd just love that, watching us go swanning off after everything they've been through."

"They're going to be concerned Ianto—what do we tell them?"

Ianto was surprised to hear Jack ask this question, because he'd been thinking the exact same thing. "The truth, I guess. Owen should definitely know, he's a doctor."

"He's a doctor in the 21st century. It's not normal for men to have babies for another two hundred years."

"He needs to know Jack, what if something goes wrong an' the Doctor can't get here fast enough, he may be your only hope. We'll only tell him, we'll make him promise not to tell the others. Okay? We're going to be fine."

Jack nodded, feeling a little nervous—and not for the first time. "You're not going to go all protective on me are you?"

Ianto chuckled. "Not yet, no, you can take care of yourself just fine. We just have to be careful. Come on then, let's go back and see our friends. Tell them of our engagement an' all."

"You're really excited about this?" Jack asked as they began to make their way toward the main entrance of the hub.

"Course I am! We should probably wait a little while, but I can't wait to be with you forever."

Jack smirked as he squeezed his lover's hand. They opened the door to the tourist office. Moments later they were standing making their way down to the hub. Owen, the only one around it appeared, glanced up from his desk. "Oi! Bout time you two showed up! Been gone nearly two weeks! We got worried."

"Two weeks!?" Ianto said, his voice laced with surprise.

"Yep, we got worried at first, but then Tosh found the CCTV of you going off with the Doctor again. Worried you wouldn't come back. But knew you were also in good hands." Owen glanced at the two of them, holding hands, looking happy. "Everything get taken care of then? All better?"

Jack smiled as he glanced down at their hands. "Actually—Owen we've got to tell you something, where are the girls?"

"Out getting lunch, just left. They should be back soon. What's wrong?"

Ianto pointed to Jack. "He's pregnant."

"Thank you." Jack grunted in annoyance.

Owen's eyes grew wide. "I didn't think you were that bloody different! How far along!? What do I need to do?"

"Nothing." Jack offered holding up his hands. "The Doctor's already checked me out and everything. The baby's roughly about a week along. Normal gestation and everything. I've also been told to give him a call when I reach the ninth month. Please, can we keep this from the girls for as long as possible?"

Owen nodded. "Course, but they're bound to notice when you start growing around the middle."

"Well that won't happen for at least three months, so let's just wait until then shall we? All other good news can wait until the arrival of the ladies. What have we missed in the two weeks?"

Owen shrugged. "Oh—Martha's here. Came to visit a couple days ago, her boyfriend, Tom is trying to get a job at A&E, so she decided to come visit us. If you ask me, I think she's missed me."

"I doubt it's you." Ianto joked as he slipped away to the kitchenette.

"Thanks tea-boy." Owen grunted the reply as he looked at Jack. "To be honest, I think she's looking for a job and just isn't willing to ask yet. She loves her job with UNIT, but if Tom moves here, I think she'll want to follow. Anyway, just so you both know we filled her in on—most of the details of the past few weeks."

"They're serious then?" Ianto question, not knowing what Jack would think or say.

"Sounds very serious. He's a nice guy; actually, we all went out to dinner last night. Naturally, I avoided the eating part. But yes, it appears to be serious."

Jack nodded as he headed into his office. "Good for her, she deserves to find love."

It was less than ten minutes later when the cog door hissed and the sound of giggling filled the hub. Jack smiled; he felt it warm his heart. He hadn't truly enjoyed being home until now. Maybe the baby was doing things to his hormones but suddenly he felt happier than he ever had before. The girls must have spotted Ianto, because Jack heard Tosh give an excited exclamation. As he stepped out of his office, Jack grinned at the sight of Ianto returning the hug from Tosh with equal excitement. "I'm back." He replied hugging her tightly.

Gwen and Martha spotted Jack, and a moment later he was filled with an arm full of two very lovely ladies. "You were with the Doctor then?" Martha questioned.

Jack nodded. "Yep, he says hi by the way. We traveled to a planet; Ianto and I spent some quality time together. And we're going to be fine. Oh and we'd like to make an announcement."

Tosh, an arm still wrapped around Ianto's waist, glanced up at her friend. "What is it?"

Ianto, grinning from ear to ear made the announcement. "We're getting married!"

Once the hugs were traded, and Owen had disappeared—tired of Disney gag fest—they all sat down in the conference room and started into their lunch. "So you basically took a month long holiday?" Martha joked as she sat down beside Jack.

"Unintentionally, you know how the Doctor is, plans to set you down in one time and he ends up a blood year off. Anyway, it was nice actually, lovely festival on an old planet that I was fond of as a kid."

"So when will you be married?" Tosh questioned, digging into her Chinese.

Jack glanced over at Ianto and smirked. "We were thinking in a year or two. Obviously, we're still getting used to each other, and there's no reason to rush it when we've got forever. But in a year or two."

"This is so exciting!" Gwen said grinning from ear to ear.

They were less than half way through their meal, Jack and Ianto telling them a story about the dancing, when the rift alarm went off. "Oi!" gripped Gwen as she stood up, they all hurried downstairs.

Tosh slid into her usual seat and began typing. "I've got rift activity six miles away in a rural area, looks like an old park."

"How big?" Jack asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"I can't get a visual yet. I'm not reading anything huge, but something definitely came through."

"Got it, Ianto you stay here, Martha and I will go out and get this thing."

"Why me?" Martha asked.

Jack shrugged. "I'd like to have a chat with my favorite doctor." Smirking, he shot Ianto a glance, as if asking if this was okay. Ianto simply nodded and offered him a natural smile.

o0o

"Okay Jack, you've got me in the SUV, what's going on?" Martha asked as they drove towards the designated area.

"Two things actually, I hear you might be in the market for a new job."

She shrugged. "Maybe. Are you asking?"

"I could pay you well."

"What's the second thing?" Martha questioned.

Jack took a slow deep breath. "I'm pregnant, it's Ianto's and it's from the rape."

Martha was silent, her eyes full of surprise. "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you wrong did you just say you're—"

"Yes."

She nodded. "Okay then. Not sure why anything you do or say should shock me anymore. How did Ianto take it?"

Jack looked over at her briefly. "We're both still adjusting, we've gotten past the rape, and we're handling it, talking it out. But—well to say the least, it was a little unexpected."

"I'd say!"

**"Jack you're getting really close, do you see the abandoned park?" Tosh spoke into the** Blue tooth.

"Yep, I'm pulling up in front now."

Martha glanced over at Jack, watching him closely as they both slid out of the car. The park was empty, and looked to have been deserted for years. There were swings to the far left, one with a broken chain. Jack looked around, confused as to what they were supposed to find here. "Tosh—any movement?"

**"No, you're standing right in front of it."**

Jack looked around again. "No I'm not."

**"Yes you are."**

"No I'm not."

**"Yes you—"**

"Children!" Martha stopped them with her own Blue tooth. "Before this becomes an: are too; are not argument."

Jack tried to hide his smirk as he tapped his earpiece suddenly. "Am not."

Martha's glare was well worth the chuckle Jack got out of it. His eyes however, returned to the ground as he began to study it, seeing if he was missing something. "Tosh—how close would it be to me?"

**"Maybe a couple feet."**

"Tosh—the closet thing to me—aside from the death glare Martha is giving me—is a potted plant."

Martha shifted her eyes from his face towards the ground, and there it sat. Tipped onto its side, a potted plant of some sort, with a single flower the resembled a rose or carnation of some sort. "So the rift has decided to take an herb now, that's interest." Joked Martha.

Jack smirked as he picked up the plant. "It looks like something from earth—though I've never seen a flower quite like this, or a color."

"Could be an experiment, it looks like a cross between a rose and a carnation." Martha suggested as she knelt down beside him.

"Okay—I've never seen what appears to be a neon yellow color like this."

"Fair enough, we take it back to the hub then?"

Jack nodded. "Seems like the right course of action. "Tosh, any reason we should be concerned this might cause problems?"

**"I'm not getting any strange readings. But then I'm not a horticulturalist." **

Standing, Jack and Martha made their way back towards the vehicle, Jack still studying the plant. "It's an ugly little thing."

"Better not upset it Jack, might bite your nose off." Martha joked as she got into the SUV. Meanwhile Jack looked down at the plant nestled next to his chest, before he moved to hold it out in front of him.

"Better safe than sorry." He mumbled as he put it in the back of the SUV.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"So that's it—that's the big scary thing that just came through the rift?" Owen asked pointing to the plant that now sat in the middle of the conference table.

The rest of the team stepped inside, circling around the table and taking their usual seats. "That's it." Replied Jack.

"Okay, forgive me, but haven't we seen bigger and worse things come through the rift? Why did you even pick it up?"

"It's—really yellow." Ianto said, tilting his head to the side, moving a little closer to it.

"Careful, it might bite your nose off." Jack stated, causing Ianto to sit back a little too quickly.

"Seriously though, it's just a plant. Why bring it here?"' Owen questioned again.

Jack shrugged. "Kind of adds a little personality. We've got our own little green house upstairs, why not add this and study it. It looks harmless."

"Oi! Don't say that, you'll doom us all. Some of the most harmless looking things that come through the rift have tried to kill us."

"Name one." Owen shot back.

"Those little things that let you see a moment in time!" Gwen returned.

"Torchwood is run by children." Martha joked, shaking her head.

Jack rolled his eyes at the pair and sighed. "Look, it's getting late as it is. Why don't we call it a night, we'll figure out what this thing is tomorrow and deal with it then. Whatever it is—bad or not—it can probably hold until tomorrow."

"I'll stay here if you don't mind." Owen spoke up, drawing both Jack's surprise and attention.

"Really?"

Owen shrugged. "Well I don't sleep anymore, an' I've got stuff to do—someone ought to be around to monitor rift activity, an' since you've moved in with Ianto…"

Jack glanced at the others, gauging their thoughts and opinions before nodding. "All right, but if you see anything call me, don't go after it by yourself. And should you be inclined to get any rest, my bed is still made down stairs."

"I don't need sleep—"

"Maybe no, but it's still there. Come on kids, let's go home. Martha, where are you staying?" Jack questioned as they all stood up and headed out of the office.

"Tom and I are barrowing his cousin's flat while we're down here. If he gets the job we'll buy it from his cousin."

Jack nodded. "Need a ride?"

Grinning she looped her arm through Jack and Ianto's. "I'd love one."

o0o

Martha arrived back at the flat after eleven, she was tired, but it had been good to see Jack and Ianto again. They'd taken her out to dinner, discussed plans for the baby, plans for a house even. It was obvious they were really enjoying the aspect of spending forever together. Sliding under her covers, she grinned as she felt two strong arms encircle her waist. "Mhm, the doctor has returned." Mumbled Tom.

Martha smiled as she scooted back against his chest, enjoying the closeness and warmth of his body. "Sorry I'm so late; I went out with Jack and Ianto from work."

A sly grin covered his face. "Cheating on me with sexier men, I see. That's not very nice, Martha."

She giggled. "Came home to you didn't I, besides it wasn't much of a threesome, they didn't get past snoggin' each other."

That earned her a boisterous laugh as Thomas tightened his arms around her waist. "Night, love."

"Night Tom." She replied, as she drifted off to sleep.

_Sirens were going off, she could hear a TV in the background, people were running all around her, crying, screaming. Martha felt as if the entire world was whirling around her at a million miles an hour—only to suddenly come to a screeching halt as a woman came rushing over to her, holding a tiny baby. "Please help us!" cried the woman as she all but thrust the sickly child into her arms. _

_Martha accepted the baby and looked down at it, she felt her gut clench, the baby was dead, eyes rolled back into it's head, bloated from rigor mortis. She didn't have time to get sick because a moment later two doors crashed open, a young child was rushed in on a gurney, an Emergency doctor on top of the child, trying to get it breathing again. _

_"What's happened? Where am I?" Martha called out, hoping someone could answer her. _

_"Come on Jones! We need you!" Owen's voice filtered through the haze of confusion._

_"Owen!? What—what's going on?"Martha asked, brushing past the woman, dead child still held in Martha's arms._

_Owen looked at her in surprise. "Martha—we don't have time to play games, these people are dying! If we don't do something, they're all going to die."_

_"From what?!"Martha demanded again; however, she followed Owen, and for the second time in as many minutes, she felt her stomach drop. _

_In the midst of the A&E lay over fifty gurneys, lining the hallways, in every room were crammed at least six more, all filled with people of varying degrees of illness and death. She watched in horror as someone sat up wildly and began vomiting blood. It all looked like something out of a horror flick. "What happened here?" She asked, terrified as she finally put the child down on a gurney, next to another dead body. Shivers trailed down her spine at the brief train of thought. _

_"Surely you haven't forgotten—six weeks ago? Martha the entire country—hell half the planet has gone into quarantine!"_

_"From what?"_

_Owen finally stopped, whirling around to stare at her, surprise and fear etched in his face. "Martha—it's the plague."_

_"This doesn't look like any plague I've ever seen—"_

_"Martha, seriously, why can't you remember, you were the one who diagnosed it after—" Owen sighed. "You diagnosed Gwen with it before she died."_

_"What!?"_

_"The Weevils began to grow sick, they started to die, the entire population we've been watching for months. It's some sort of plague, well, its airborne now. It's killing everything. Martha—"_

_"How many have died?"_

_"Martha—"_

_"How many Owen!?"_

_"In the past week alone we've lost nearly a thousand victims to it, and that's just in Europe, the States and South America are showing reports of nearly three thousand deaths in less than two weeks. It's widespread Martha, there's nothing we can do at this point."_

_"What about a cure?"_

_"Aren't you listening? There is no cure!"_

_"But—what about the Doctor? Jack? Anyone?"_

_Owen shook his head. "We can't get a hold of the Doctor—apparently he's finally decided that this planet isn't worth saving anymore. Jack—Jack died last week."_

_"So where is he?"_

_Owen rolled his eyes. "He's dead! Don't you get it, he hit his mark, he's gone Martha, and he isn't coming back anymore. We're all that's left of Torchwood."_

_Martha felt as if her entire world collapsed, looking around again she felt the rush of pain and fear. What had happened, everything had been fine when she'd gone to sleep. She couldn't remember any of this._

Martha shot up in bed, her stomach rolling as she looked around the sun lit bedroom. Tom was gone; her sheets were drenched in sweat. Her chest heaved as she felt the weight of the dream settled around her. Burying her face in her hands, the former Savior of Earth lost it.

She felt exhausted, as if she hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep. Perhaps she hadn't, Martha couldn't remember having a dream that felt so real or terrifying in her entire life. Once she'd regained her composure and lost what little she'd eaten the night before, Martha drove to Torchwood, still feeling awful.

Martha stepped into the tourists office, where Ianto greeted her with a brief smile, he looked as tired as she felt. "You all right?" Ianto questioned, noting the paleness of her face and red cheeks.

"I'm not feeling very well; I had a nasty nightmare last night."

Ianto nodded. "You didn't have to come in today."

Martha shrugged. "I'd rather come to work than stay at home and think about that dream. How's Jack this morning?"

Ianto smiled softly. "He's tired as well; I think we've hit the morning sickness phase. I must admit this is all a bit new to me, it would be odd even if it was a woman, but it being Jack makes it equally as odd."

Martha gently gripped his hand as they made their way down towards the hub. "You'll be a wonderful father. Both of you will."

"I hope so. I can't help but wonder if he blames me for all of this."

"As I hear it, you weren't in possession of your self at the time. You didn't rape him Ianto, an evil alien did—and as sci-fi as that sounds, it's the truth. You've got to forgive yourself for this; otherwise that poor baby won't stand a chance."

Ianto smiled. "We discussed names last night. I think Jack knows it's a boy."

"Is it?"

The Tea-boy turned field agent shrugged. "It's probable, but I'll never tell. I'd like to name him Michael; I've always liked that name."

"What does Jack want to name him?"

"Michael Grey."

"That's a beautiful name. He's going to be lucky to have the both of you! Oooh, so what if it's a girl?"

Ianto chuckled as he squeezed her hand, he loved having Martha around. She was so different from Tosh and Gwen. While he loved both of the girls, Martha understood, she knew whatever Jack was hiding was important and she could understand that, perhaps even better. More than that, she loved Jack like a brother and wanted the both of them to be happy. "Jack wants to name her Rose."

Martha paled further at that. "After Rose Tyler?"

Ianto shrugged. "I only know her in passing, but it would appear Jack loved her as well. I couldn't tell him no if he asked to name a daughter that. It's a beautiful name anyway."

Martha smiled after a moment. "She deserves to be remembered." Whispered Martha, she'd finally come to terms with Rose and all that surrounded her.

The first thing Martha noticed when they stepped into the hub was how tired everyone—except Owen—looked. "What did you put in the coffee?" she joked.

Ianto playfully recoiled. "Perish the thought woman, I wouldn't do anything to the coffee just to poison this lot."

o0o

By lunch time, Martha was positive she was running a fever and would collapse at any moment. She'd dropped onto the couch a few moments ago and closed her eyes, hoping maybe the exhaustion would subside if she just took a moment and sat down.

_"Doctor we need you! People are dying here!" Cried Martha._

_The Doctor shook his head. "I can't save you from this one, there's nothing I can do Martha, nothing anyone can do."_

_She was so hot, and tired, bone tired, she'd been running a fever for days now, and Martha realized at that moment she was dying too. "Please Doctor, I've lost everyone." She whispered._

_The Doctor shrugged indifferently. "I'm risking my life just by being here. Martha I can't help you. What's happened here is a tragedy, but if it doesn't stop here it'll carry to all the other planets and solar systems. Sometimes you can't save everyone Martha."_

_"Maybe I can't but what about you!?"_

_"Martha."_

_"Doctor, please."_

_"Martha."_

_"Help me!"_

Owen had coming running as soon as he heard Martha start whimpering in her sleep. Tosh, being nearby as it was, was already at Martha's side. "Martha!" Owen tried to rouse her from her sleep, her pulse was rapid, her skin hot to the touch. "Martha, wake up!" He demanded as he tapped her cheeks. The others had gathered around by now, all looking exhausted.

"What happened to her?"

Owen shook his head. "One minute she was lying there and the next minute she was screaming. Her eyes are moving, she's in REM, but she won't wake up. This isn't good! Jack, help me get her to down stairs."

Jack nodded and slid his arms under her knees and shoulders. "Come on Martha, hang on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

As the team stood just above the autopsy/medical area, they watched Owen work on Martha, who was still unconscious, but muttering in her sleep. "She's running a fever of 102.4; her blood pressure and heart rate are through the roof."

"She was complaining about being tired this morning." Ianto offered quietly from where he stood beside Jack.

"We're all tired though, that's just part of Torchwood." Gwen replied.

"Is it?" Jack spoke up suddenly.

Owen glanced at all of them, noticing how haggard they'd become just over the course of the past few hours. "I'll keep her under observation. You're all feeling all right?"

Gwen shrugged. "Tired, nothing else really."

Owen sighed as he looked back to Jack. "All right, well I hate to break it to you, but everyone of you should probably stay here tonight."

Jack glanced around; they'd had a late evening yesterday, working until nearly seven. And though that wasn't unusual he had to admit the past several weeks had probably weighed heavy on all of them. "All right, Gwen call Rhys, we might as well settle in for the night, Ianto why don't you help me get the rooms set up. We'll figure out what's going on tomorrow."

"You too, Captain." Owen stated, eyeing Jack out of the corner of his eyes.

Jack shook his head. "I still have a lot of work to do, Owen. I'll relax in a couple hours."

Ianto opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it and nodded. "I'm coming after you if you're not resting by six."

Jack nodded. "Fine."

Tosh and Gwen nodded, both women heading back to their desks. Owen's eyes were on them all the way. Looking back at Ianto and Jack, he studied the two immortals for a moment. "Jack—are you tired?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm a little tired, but nothing out of the ordinary—I've been pregnant before Owen, this is normal for me."

Owen nodded. "All right, let me know if anything abnormal happens then. Ianto, how do you feel?"

Ianto shrugged. "I don't know—normal."

"All right. Could you pull up a medical history on all four of you?"

"Of course, want any coffee before I leave?" Ianto asked Jack.

"No—caffeine isn't good for the baby."

Ianto pressed his lips quickly to Jack's before heading off in the direction of the archives. Jack sat down at his desk, eyeing the alien plant curiously. Shaking off the strange feelings, as he dove into the paperwork on his desk. He heard the cog door open and close, made a mental note that it was nearing two in the afternoon. He would work for a couple more hours then head home for some rest.

o0o

Tosh was sharing a room with Gwen, feeling a little more lonely than usual. She felt exhausted; worried she might be getting ill. She had a mug of tea and read a book she'd been working on for several days, grabbed a shower and crawled into bed around eight in the evening. Closing her eyes, Tosh felt the exhaustion overcome her.

_Tosh walked into the Torchwood hub, only to find it empty. "Hello?" She called out. Normally, Owen, Ianto or Jack would be around by now. When she didn't get a response, she stepped further into the hub, and felt an eerie feeling settle in her stomach. Moving around, she found everything to be completely immaculate—even on his most frustrating days, Ianto wasn't this pristine. _

_"Someone?" She called out again. She moved towards Jack's office, looking around she again found no one there. Normally, she wouldn't even consider looking down in Jack's old bedroom in the basement, but she poked her head into the doorway, a light filter through from the bathroom on the opposite side of the room. _

_"Jack? Ianto?" She stepped onto the floor from the ladder and felt her roll at the sight of the two men on the bed. Lying together, facing each other on the small cot. Their eyes open, chests frozen. She felt her stomach churn with acid, her eyes burn with tears. Reaching out she touched their cheeks, finding them cold and stiff. "Please wake up?" She whimpered. _

_No—it was impossible. They couldn't die, couldn't possible, definitely not Jack. He was supposed to be immortal. Tears coursed down her cheeks as she stroked his cheek very lightly. "Please." she whimpered. _

_She practically ran up the ladder, back into the hub. "Owen! Gwen!? Martha! HELP!?" she sobbed, just then her computer beeped. She moved over to it, rapidly typing and studied the information. Her eyes grew wide. "No—this…this is impossible." She whispered as she read the information. No life signs, not anywhere. She rapidly continued to type, no life signatures anywhere—the whole planet couldn't possibly be empty. _

_She ran out of the hub. She ran out of the tourists office, she felt panic creeping into her heart as she looked around. Lining the streets were bodies, dead bodies, scattered everywhere. "What happened here?" She cried. "Someone help me! Anyone!?_

o0o

Jack sighed softly as he scrubbed at his eyes, his stomach had started hurting an hour ago; he assumed it was all part of the morning sickness. He scoffed at the idea of morning sickness. More like all day sickness. He remembered being pregnant about five years before meeting the Doctor—his time with John, he'd lost the baby, but for the first three weeks Jack could remember vomiting every time he ate. Though, Jack could also remember being terrified, at the time he'd been so young—barely over twenty-three, and John hadn't been much older. They weren't even close to being ready to be parents. He wondered later if that part of why he lost the child. He pressed his hand against his stomach, glancing down at the non-existent bump. He'd been so happy when he found out he was pregnant. It had been so long, and though he'd sworn it off forever, he could feel the initial excitement coming back, the idea of carrying a little human with him—a little Ianto.

Jack looked at his clock. It was nearing five-thirty; he had to get downstairs to their quarters before Ianto came up and brought him down physically. Standing up, he grimaced at the ache in the pit of his stomach. He groaned as he felt a minor cramp there. Taking a slow deep breath he stood, hands still gripping his stomach he grabbed his jacket, slid it on gingerly. "Owen, I'm heading to bed."

Owen glanced up from his position at his desk and nodded. "Have a good night Captain. Call if you need anything."

Jack nodded with a brief wave. He headed straight for the bathroom and lost the little food in his stomach. Sitting back on the floor for a moment he closed his eyes against the dizziness.

"Jack?" Ianto's voice sounded concerned.

Jack looked at his watch in surprise; he'd been sitting on the bathroom floor for nearly an hour. "Yan—I—I think you should move me to the bed."

"Are you all right?"

"I'm really dizzy Ianto, and I can't keep anything down." Jack all but whimpered. A moment later his stomach cramped and he threw up again. His eyes drifted shut. The next thing he knew there was a chilled hand against his forehead.

"You're burning up. Let's get you into bed and see if we can't you cooled off. Do you want me to call Owen?"

Jack shook his head. "Please just—" Jack whimpered, doubling over he gave several dry heaves. Ianto just kept his hand against Jack's head, until the man had stopped.

Ianto wasn't going to deny he was terrified something was happening to Jack, but he would just do his best taking care of Jack. He got Jack settled into the bed, the man instantly curled on his side in a fetus position. Ianto sighed sadly as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jack's temple. "I'm going to get a wet washcloth, and clean you up a little, can you curl on your back."

"Something's wrong." Whimpered Jack.

Ianto sat down beside his lover, rubbing the man's back in slow gentle circles. "I can get Owen babe."

Jack shook his head, tears beginning to slip from the corners of his eyes. "I'm scared, Yan."

Stripping off his shoes and shirt, he scooted down, wrapping his arms around Jack from behind. He pressed a kiss to the base of Jack's neck where it met his back. "I'm here Jack." He was scared too, because deep in the pit of his own stomach, Ianto knew there was something very wrong.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ianto jolted awake to the sound of his mobile ringing. Grunting he looked around, they'd fallen asleep. Jack still lay fast asleep in Ianto's arms, tear tracks dried on his cheeks. It had taken him nearly an hour to fall asleep. Ianto snapped awake enough to grab his mobile from his pocket. "'Lo?" He managed quietly.

**"It's Owen, have you seen Tosh since last night?"**

"No—Owen I think something's wrong with Jack."

**"Do you want me to swing by?"**

"He doesn't want to see you yet. I think I'm just going to leave him here today—I'll stay with him. It's probably for the best. Send Gwen over—I'll be in by later this afternoon."

**"I'll call you when we get a hold of Tosh."**

"Thanks, I'll call you if anything changes here." Ianto hung up the phone and curled back around his lover and allowed sleep to drag him back under.

_Ianto awoke to the sound of sobbing and groaning. His legs were damp, something sticky and warm around his legs. Opening his eyes slowly, prying them open he grimaced, exhaustion hit his body hard. Jack was curled on his side, crying loudly, clutching his stomach. "Jack!?" Ianto grabbed the blankets and threw them back, his eyes growing wide. _

_Blood surrounded his lower body, Jack's arms wrapped around his stomach, bruised and swollen. "Oh God!" sobbed Ianto as he tried to reach out to touch his lover. Jack, however, wouldn't let him touch him. He continued to sob loudly. _

_Ianto scrambled, his hands now covered in blood from Jack. Grabbing the mobile he felt bile rising in his throat. "Hold on Jack." The phone pressed between his shoulder and ear, he was desperately trying not to panic. "Owen! Help us! Jack's bleeding from his rectum. I think he's having a miscarriage."_

_"I'm on my way!"_

_Ianto dropped his phone, and hurried into the bathroom, grabbing a towel, pressing it to Jack, hoping to stop any blood that was still gushing. He reached out and ran his hand through Jack's silky, sweat dampened hair. "Hold on Jack, just hold on, I'm here." He pressed his lips to Jack's hand, tears mingling with Jack's sweat. _

_"It hurts Yan! Help me! Oh God he's dead." Sobbed Jack. _

_Ianto struggled to hold Jack in his arms. "It's okay, I know Jack, its okay. We'll get through this. Hold on Jack, just hold on."_

_"The baby!"_

_Jack's head was pressed into his shoulder, he held Jack close, kissing his forehead, trying to keep him focused. "Stay with me Jack."_

_"I'm sorry—" cried Jack, his voice getting weak. "I'm sorry…"_

_"No, please, don't—don't die!"_

_Jack reached out, hand shaking as he pressed the bloodied hand to Ianto's cheek. "Please—cold, hold me." He sobbed._

_"I'm holding you."_

_"Our baby." suddenly he went lax. Everything faded away, Jack's head lulled to the side, and his breathing stopped. Ianto sobbed, rocking the body back and forth in his arms. Sobbing over the body of his lover and his dead child."_

o0o

Jack awoke feeling so hot. Looking around he gasped at the sight of Ianto in his arms, unconscious drenched in sweat, shaking. "Ianto?" He gently shook his lover, trying to wake the man.

"Damn!" Jack dipped his hand into Ianto's pocket and pulled out the mobile, quickly dialing the hub. He pressed his hand to Ianto's forehead, stunned at the feeling of heat radiating off the younger man.

Jack felt marginally better, though he still felt a little woozy. "Owen, it's Jack—Ianto's running a fever, same symptoms as Martha."

**"And Tosh."**

"What?"

**"We found Tosh in her flat, she's running a high fever, and seems to be in a heavy dream state. I'll come and we'll bring him to the hub. I want you to stay too."**

"All right, should I try to wake him up."

**"He probably won't wake, but you can certainly try."**

"Okay, let me know when you're at the door."

o0o

Owen, Jack and Gwen sat in the conference room; they'd turned the small spare room Jack had stayed in when he'd been dying of the radiation, to house their three sick patients. Gwen was looking exhausted, dark circles rimmed her eyes and her skin was paler than normal.

Jack, on the other hand, was pasty, sweat doted his forehead. He didn't look tired, he just looked like he was in pain. Jack took a slow deep breath and glanced up at Owen. "So what have we got?"

Owen pulled up the screen. "Melatonin is a hormone that when enough of it is released people fall asleep. It's a perfectly normal hormone and it's required to get into the REM cycle. Now, for some reason Martha, Tosh, Ianto and even Gwen are all showing remarkably high levels of melatonin, which is part of the reason why you've all been so exhausted."

"What would cause a rise in melatonin?" questioned Gwen. "And why hasn't Jack been affected?"

Owen paused for a moment. "That's the problem, I don't understand why. But for some reason Jack and I remain the only people unaffected, now naturally I'm unaffected because I'm dead. But I'm not so sure about Jack."

"He's immortal, does that have anything to do with it?"

Owen shook his head. "No, because Ianto is too and he's having the exact same reactions as the other three."

"So you're telling us that if things continue to progress the way they are now, that Gwen will be next?"

"More than likely." Owen replied sadly.

"All right, how do we stop this?" Questioned Jack.

"I honestly don't know, I'd love to be able to answer that, but unfortunately I don't even know what's causing it. Until I can figure that part out—there's no way of knowing. However, for safety purposes Gwen, perhaps you should stay here tonight; we can monitor you and make sure nothing goes wrong. Jack I'd also like to keep you here, you've been showing signs of pain, and it may be nothing, but I want you where I can keep an eye on you."

"If you wanted to have sex Owen, all you had to do was ask."

"Are we sure this hasn't spread outside these walls?" Jack asked suddenly concerned.

Owen shook his head. "No, we've encased it in this area, as far as I can tell there's no reason why anyone outside would have gotten sick. All we can do now is keep everyone comfortable and watch them."

o0o

_Gwen felt her heart race as she ran through the streets of Cardiff, looking around. Everyone was gone. Dead or dying in the streets. "Where's Rhys!?" She sobbed. "We were supposed to meet here? What's happened?"_

_"You've killed him."_

_Gwen whirled around to see Ianto standing there._

_"Killed who?" She questioned, blanching._

_"You killed him! Why can't you just listen! Just once trust Jack! You couldn't trust him! You always have to defy him! Why!? Why can't you trust him!? You've killed him! You killed him!"_

_She ran towards him. "Killed who Ianto?"_

_"Both of them—ruin your own life Gwen, but you have no right to ruin mine!"_

_"Ianto, where's Jack? Where is he!? Where's Rhys!?"_

_"They're dead! All because you couldn't leave well enough alone! When are you going to learn he knows best? He's our leader! Our boss and you killed him!"_

_She shook her head. "He can't die Ianto—"_

_"You found a way! The one way he couldn't survive, and you did it! This plague! He knew who the Daleks were! Understood who they were and that they'd bring down the world! Why don't you pay attention! They helped bring down Torchwood One! I've lost the only two people I've ever loved to Torchwood and it's all your fault! Our future!"_

_"Ianto, I don't understand? What happened? What's happened? Please speak to me!?"_

_"They came! Just like Jack said they would, only we weren't ready! He told us if we didn't get ready they'd destroy us, and instead of listening to him we went about our daily job! We lost them all! Why couldn't you just do your job! Just follow instructions given to you, be where you're supposed to be!"_

_"I don't even understand what you're talking about!? What came? Who came and destroyed what?"_

_"They came, they all came and—" Suddenly Ianto let out a horrific scream and seconds later his body collapsed to the ground, dead. _

_Gwen's eyes grew wide in surprise at the sight of what appeared to be a very large pepper pot of some sort. "I--Please, whatever you've done—"_

_"Exterminate!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Owen sat less than a foot from Martha's beside as he worked on his computer and equipment to figure out what was happening to his people. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a light touch against his wrist. Glancing over at the owner of the hand, he was met with Martha's beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey." He murmured as he scooted closer, his face not far from hers. "How do you feel?"

She glanced around. "Dying—what's happened?"

Owen took a slow breath. "Something is causing an odd rise in melatonin levels. You were the first one heavily affected by it, followed by Tosh, Ianto and now Gwen."

"Jack?"

"No, for some reason he hasn't been affected yet."

"Baby—"

"The baby is fine, I promise. Martha, listen to me, are you having any strange or unusual dreams? I think that might be a part of this. I know Jack said Ianto was in the midst of a horrific nightmare when I came to get them."

"Plague." She whispered, recalling her horrible dream, the sight of all those dying people, all those dead bodies.

"What plague?"

She shook her head, speaking had obviously become a bit of an effort for her, her eyes were beginning to drift closed again. "World dying, something killing everyone. I'm so tired." She whispered.

Owen gently ran his hand over her hair. "Stay with me a few minutes Martha."

"Check—baby."

"But—" Suddenly his eyes grew wide. "Oh God—Martha, you're brilliant!" He pressed a kiss to her head. "Get some rest, but don't you go anywhere Martha Jones!"

Owen hurried up the stairs to find Jack, who was currently seated next to Ianto, stroking his hand gently, playing the part of a dutiful boyfriend. "Jack, I need to see you."

"How are they?" Jack questioned.

"They aren't getting any better. Come on Jack, autopsy bay now."

"Why?"

"Jack, please."

Jack glanced down at Ianto, pressing a kiss to the man's forehead he nodded and followed Owen into the medical/autopsy bay. Owen pointed to the table. "Lay down."

"Owen I'm spoken for—"

"Jack, the pain you were having yesterday—"

"Morning sickness…"

Owen shook his head. "You don't believe that, and neither do I. Unbutton your shirt."

Jack's eyes began to swim with tears. "Why?"

Owen leaned in close, clasping his friend's hand as he pressed the back of his palm to Jack's cheek. "You know why Jack. I'm so sorry."

Jack shook his head. "Please—don't take him."

"Jack, he's dead."

"He can't be."

"You felt the pain Jack, you felt it. I'll run an ultrasound, I'll do everything I can, but if—if he's gone I have to remove him."

"He's helpless." Whimpered Jack.

Owen nodded. "I know Jack, believe me I don't want to have to do this anymore than you."

"What 'bout Ianto."

Owen pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's forehead. "I'll tell him. Once I've fixed all of this I'll tell him and he can take care of you."

"Not going to fix it." Whimpered Jack as he slowly removed his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Jack." Owen murmured, he looked down at Jack's stomach and felt his own stomach begin to knot. His entire lower stomach was black and blue. Internal bleeding. Owen had no question now, the baby was dead. "Jack, I'm going to put you out okay—"

"Please—"

Owen gripped Jack's hand again. "Listen to me Jack Harkness; this isn't going to be your last. I promise you, you'll have your children. But this one can't be helped anymore. He doesn't have to die in vain. He could save Ianto, could save everyone if you let me do an autopsy. Jack, I know you don't want to hear this, but he saved us all—the reason you're not sick, because he gets everything from his momma, or in this case—you. Jack it bypassed your blood stream, going directly into his. He'll die a hero. We'll give him a proper funeral; we'll do everything we can."

Tears were leaking from the corners of Jack's eyes, down his pale cheeks as he searched Owen's eyes. Owen felt like an utter wanker, staring Jack in the eyes, asking the man to remove his dead child and do an autopsy on. To break the man's heart further and take away the only good thing that had come from a tragic and traumatizing experience. Owen had the feeling that after today, Jack would never be the same again. Slowly, Jack nodded, closing his eyes as he began to sob.

Owen grabbed the other man into a hug, holding Jack as he cried against his shoulder. Owen rocked him, like Jack had so many times when things had gone wrong. If Ianto couldn't be there yet, Owen owed it to them both to be there instead. They were all that was left; they had to take care of each other. Had to save everyone, Owen wasn't going to let Jack lose his child for nothing. He'd bring back the only family Jack had to help him deal with this pain. Reaching over his shoulder, Owen grabbed a syringe, and ever so gently, not to startle Jack, he pushed it into Jack's neck. Moments later, the Captain was dead weight in his arms.

Owen lowered Jack back onto the gurney, removing his shirt and pants. Leaving the man all but naked on the table, he draped a blanket over the form of his Captain, and then went about getting the proper tools. Twenty minutes later, Owen stood over the Captain, scalpel poised to make the firsts incision. He hoped he wouldn't be cutting into anything bad, but then with Jack he'd heal anyway. He wished he could really cry, his shoulders were steady, but Owen knew if it weren't for his being dead, he'd be crying as he opened Jack.

The embryo was tiny, it didn't even look human yet, but Owen knew it was, because he knew what the little figure in front of him could have been. Though he wouldn't have fully developed lungs yet, his blood system would be filled with whatever toxins were killing the others. As Owen began to run test after test on the poor thing he felt his heart ache. It dawned on him, that this little fetus was a member of Torchwood just like the rest of them, and the worst part was he'd probably been the first one affected and the first to die because of it.

After running all the tests he could think of, and some that most wouldn't, Owen stitched Jack up and administered a sedative, in hopes to keep him from freaking out. Then Owen moved through the hub, suddenly aware of how alone he was at this moment. Still reeling from the ache of what he'd done he searched for a small box. Finding one he placed the fetus inside, closing it slowly. Then with a large white sticker he smiled sadly as he printed clearly across the label.

**MICHAEL GREY HARKNESS JONES  
SAVIOR OF TORCHWOOD**

Owen pressed his hand against the top of the small box, he deserved better than the drawers. Owen would make sure he got it. He moved quietly through the building, and placed the box in one of the autopsy drawers for now, marking on the drawer who lay inside. Pressing his forehead against the drawer, Owen released his emotions.

Sliding down to the floor, Owen buried his face in his hands, sobbing over the death of an innocent life, over the challenge of taking away the only good thing from Jack when he needed it the most. If he could give the child life, his life, anything he would have in a heart beat. He cried over the loss of his own children that he could have had with Katie, over the children he could have had before becoming a zombie. He cried, because every one of them had a story—something taken from each other them and all because Torchwood had stolen their lives.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

It wasn't long after removing the baby, that Jack began to show the early symptoms, Owen had known it was only a matter of time. Standing over the figure of his boss he felt tears welling in his eyes again, wondering what was going on in Jack's nightmare.

_"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled. _

_He stood there, arms spread wide, head held high—he'd go down fighting, damn it! "I kinda figure that!" The pain was horrible, ripping through him and killing him a moment later. _

_He collapsed to the ground, dead—completely dead. _

_The Doctor knew Rose Tyler was incredible, but as she stood there, glowing from the power of the time vortex, he never realized how stunning she was, how amazing. "Rose, you've done it, now stop. Just let go," He cried, his heart aching that this would kill her. _

_"How can I let go of this—I bring life."_

_With a mighty gasp and more tearing pain Jack's eyes shot open, his body upright. Resurrected, heart beating again. He looked around, confusion filling his eyes and mind. Standing up, his legs wobbly and weak, he staggered over to where the Daleks had been, where a pile of dust now lay. Reaching down with a trembling hand he cupped the dust into his hand, beginning to put two and two together. Then he heard it, the familiar whirring sound of the Tardis engines revving up. No—they wouldn't! They couldn't leave him! _

_He was on his feet and running. He stumbled into floor five hundred where the battle had taken place just in time to see the light atop the time machine disappear. Pain and betrayal swept through his heart. They wouldn't have done that—not his Doctor. He'd left him. And Rose, Rose was also stuck on Earth. _

_o0o_

_"Doctor." He sneered, angry and frustrated with the handsome bastard standing in front of him. _

_"Captain."_

_"Good to see you." He stated honestly._

_"And you, same as ever—although, have you had work done!?"_

_Jack sneered. "You can talk!"_

_The Doctor paused then nodded. "Oh yes, the face, regeneration. How did you know this was me?"_

_"The police box was kind of a giveaway. I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me."_

_"Did I? Busy life, move on."_

_Jack shook his head, feeling the pain at the Doctor's words. "Just gotta ask—The battle of Canary Warf, I saw a list of the dead—it said Rose Tyler."_

_Suddenly the Doctor beamed. "Oh no! Sorry! She's alive!"_

_"You're kidding?!"_

_"Parallel world, safe and sound! An' Mickey, and her mother!" _

_"OH YES!" Jack threw his arms around the Doctor, how he'd missed this man, missed this feeling. _

_o0o_

_"How long have you known?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer._

_The Doctor sighed. "Ever since I ran away from you. When did you realize?"_

_"Earth, 1892 I got into a fight on Ellis Island, man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up, thought it was kind of strange, then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, starvation—stray javelin. In the end, I got the message; I'm the man who can never die, and all that time you knew."_

_"That's why I left you behind, it's not easy—just looking at you Jack, cause you're wrong."_

_ "Thanks"_

_The Doctor shrugged. "You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord, its instinct, it's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space, you're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the Tardis reacted against you, tried to shake you off, flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."_

_"So what you're saying is you're prejudice."_

_Smirking the Doctor rubbed his eye. "Never thought of it like that."_

_"Shame on you."_

_"Yeah."_

_Jack groaned as he tried to move the releases in the chamber room. "Last thing I remember, I was mortal, I was facing three Daleks, death by extermination. Then I cam back to life— What happened?"_

_"Rose."_

_"I thought you sent her back to Earth."_

_"She came back. She opened the heart of the Tardis and absorbed the time vortex itself."_

_"What does that mean exactly?"_

_"No one's meant to have that power, if a Time Lord had that kind of power he'd be a god. A vengeful god. But she was human; everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life, but she didn't know how to control it, she brought you back forever. That's something I suppose, final act of the Time War was life."_

_"Can she change me back?"_

_He shook his head behind the lead door. "I took the power out of her. She's gone Jack, she's not just living on a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Yeha."_

_"I went back to her estate in the 90s, just once or twice—watched her growing up. Never said hello, time lines an' all that."_

_"Do you wanna die?"_

_"Oh this one's a little stuck." He replied, ignoring the question._

_"Jaaack."_

_"I thought I did—I don't know, but this lot, you see them out here surviving…and that's fantastic!" He whispered, taking _his _Doctor's words._

_"You might be out there somewhere."_

_"I ought to go meet myself."_

_"Well, only man you'll ever be happy with."_

_"This new regeneration—he's kinda cheeky." _

_o0o_

_ "Hello Freak! How are you today? Oooh, you're looking paler than usual, haven't they been feeding you well?" The master danced merrily around Jack's weakened and bruised form. "It's such a shame, I told them to stop feeding you! But I've decided to try a new experiment, I want to see just how long it takes someone to starve to death."_

_Jack felt anguish building up in his heart, wouldn't it ever end. He wanted to cry out, but to whom? Who would hear the poor immortal man who was being tortured, his soul ripped from his very body. _

"_What's wrong freak! I thought you liked this!" The Master cried as he slammed into Jack from behind. _

_Jack, trousers around his ankles, still hanging in the air sobbed as he tried desperately to move away from the man who was brutally tearing him apart from the inside out. He couldn't beg, he wouldn't beg. But why not!? It hurt, he was so scared, so terrified that he wouldn't wake up—or worse, that he would. _

"_Just another fucking freak!" the Master drove in one final time before he shot his cum into Jack. Leaving the poor man hanging there crying, dirty, tired and sweaty. Jack felt his face growing warm in humiliation. He'd survived so much for the Doctor—but this was one thing, one single moment that Jack would never be able to forgive the Doctor for. Because as much as it may not all be the Doctor's fault—this was too much for Jack to handle._

_o0o_

_By the time Jack had returned to the kitchen, dinner was ready and on the table, the two men exchanged a quick kiss before Jack accepted the glass of wine and took a sip. "Mmm, I've been worried about you today Yan."_

_The younger man smiled as he gently ran a hand through Jack's hair. "I don't know why, Owen gave me a clean bill of health."_

_Jack nodded. "I know, but can't help but not worry from time to time. So what's on the agenda for tonight, love?" _

_Ianto smirked as he allowed his hands to slowly trail down towards Jack's crotch. Jack grinned, before the feeling of wooziness suddenly began to edge its way into his consciousness. "Yan?" He managed to whisper as he looked up at his lover._

_Ianto lunged at Jack, pressing his lips to the Captain's waiting ones. But what Jack had expected would be a sweet and loving kiss quickly turned into a bruising and borderline violent kiss. Jack saw flashes of light across his mind, and quickly tried to move away, only to feel panic rise in his body when Ianto's hands gripped the side of his face, index fingers against his temples. _

_Jack began to fight against the grasp, but suddenly he had Ianto's tongue down his throat and with a blast of white light Jack was thrown back into the past. _

_A cry was forced from Jack's lips as Ianto all but threw him against the wall with brutal strength Jack didn't even know the man had. In the next few seconds Jack realized what was about to happen, but no matter how hard he tried to focus his mind, to steel himself to what was about to come from the man he'd loved, he couldn't gain his mental footing. _

_Jack felt his pants ripped from torn down his hips, he felt his face slammed into the wall. He cried out in pain as two fingers brutally entered him, no preparation as he tried to fight against it. His mind was screaming 'this can't be happening'. Not his Ianto, not the man he'd put all his trust and love inside. Not the man who'd just devoted forever to him. _

_Jack all but sobbed as Ianto brutally thrust into him, over and over again, until finally Jack felt the familiar pause, and a moment later the hot cum inside him. He pressed his face to the wall, whimpering as he felt a cold and unfamiliar hand grip his own member. Seconds later with a brutal twist, Jack's body betrayed him and he was left on the floor, trousers still around his ankles, blood and cum pooling beneath him as Ianto left the room. _

_He didn't know what had just happened, all he did know was whatever that was—he couldn't tell what hurt worse, his head or his insides at the betrayal that had just taken place. Because while Jack loved sex—that wasn't sex, he'd just been raped, mind and body. _

_The heart wrenching sob gurgled up from his chest and Jack slid the rest of the way down the wall, pulling his pants up just a little higher and curling into a fetal position, in hopes of getting away from the rest of the world. In hopes that he could deny what had just happened. In hope, that when he woke up, Ianto would be back to normal—rather than the evil fucker who'd just stolen Jack's love for something so beautiful. _


	7. Chapter 7

**This is for the lovely and talented Teachwriteslash, who wanted a scene with Ianto and Owen similar to the one with Jack and Owen. **

**Chapter Seven: **

Owen knew just by the blood tests he'd taken from Jack that the man had slipped into a similar coma to that of the rest of the team. He rubbed at his eyes, feeling a burn for keeping them open for so long. He jumped at the sound of a heart monitor flat lining. Whirling around he realized it was Tosh. "No!" He growled as he ran towards her. "Come on Tosh!"

Grabbing the paddles, he opened her shirt, pressed the paddles to her chest and side. The first charge shot through her body, but she remained unresponsive. "Tosh, don't do this to me! Come on girl, you've got to wake up!" He pressed them down again, noting it was at 350 Jules, and then hit the buttons. "I can't lose someone else Tosh, hold on."

One more jolt and the heart monitor showed activity. However, the electrodes on her head were showing coma like brain activity. "Tosh, I swear to you, I'm going to fix this. I'm going to help you, I promise." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Just hold on girl."

Moving back over to his computer several minutes later he sighed, there on the screen one, he felt excitement hit him hard. The answer sat right on the screen.

"Oh thank God! Mikey Grey, you won't have died in vein!" He ran into Jack's office and looked at the plant sitting on Jack's desk and smirked. Grabbing the plant he raced down to the cells, the emptiest area. Taking out a lighter, he flicked it on and set the plant on fire. "This is for destroying my nephew!"

o0o

Owen watched Martha's face closely, waiting for some sign of waking. It had been almost forty-eight hours since he'd burned the plant, and then obliterated the ashes. He'd then administered IVs to all his patients in hopes to help them recover quicker. Honestly, he was becoming very paranoid being in the hub by himself. It was far too quiet and far too creepy.

Jack was already beginning to show signs of healing and waking up. Owen had reapplied a little sedative to his IV, in hopes to keep him asleep until Ianto was awake and aware of what had happened. Only Ianto was capable of supporting the Captain in their time of loss.

Owen smiled softly at the sight of Martha's eyes beginning to flutter. "Come on love, open those big brown eyes."

Martha let out a groan as she opened her eyes and looked at Owen. "I'm in hell." She muttered.

"Very funny. How do you feel?"

"Is tired a bad response?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Absolutely not. You've had a very long few days. Even though you've slept more in the past three days than ever, you haven't gotten good sleep. Get some more rest; I need to go check on the others. When you're feeling up to it, I'll call Tom and have him pick you up. Obviously we haven't told him everything, but we've told him enough to know you've been sick and need rest."

"What happened?"

"To give you the brief of it, the plant we found a few days ago had spores that was causing a rise in everyone's melatonin levels. Get some rest, I'll be back later."

She nodded. "Food?"

He chuckled. "I'll bring you something soon."

o0o

Owen stepped into the room where Ianto was still asleep; he hated himself for having to deliver this news. Moving over to Ianto, he gently nudged him, trying to wake him up. "Ianto, it's time to wake up pal."

Blue eyes slid open slowly, Ianto squinted his eyes for a moment before looking around and realizing where he was. "Wh—oh god! I had a horrible nightmare—where's Jack?!"

Owen pressed his hands to Ianto's shoulders. "I've got him sedated, Ianto…" Owen sighed, he didn't know how to say it.

"Where is he!?" Demanded Ianto, unsure if he meant his child or Jack.

"Ianto, I'm so sorry—the baby died. I'm so sorry, if there was anything I could have done—"

Ianto's eyes grew wide as they began to fill with tears. "He—I—"

"Ianto, he died saving everyone's life. I was able to figure out what happened, he's a hero."

"I'd rather he not be a hero and still be alive." Whispered Ianto as his voice began to crack. "Where's Jack?"

"Upstairs, sleeping"

"I want to see him."

"You—"

Ianto looked at his friend. "We just lost out little baby, he needs me."

Owen nodded and leaned forward, gripping Ianto's hand. "You need him too. Don't let people forget that it was your son as well."

"I—" Ianto closed his eyes to ward off the tears. Owen reached forward and enveloped Ianto in a hug, something unusual for either man.

"I'm so sorry." Owen murmured.

Ianto buried his face Owen's shoulder for a moment, taking the few seconds to grieve over the loss of something they'd never truly had. "I need to see him—please." Whimpered Ianto.

"You're still weak, I'll help you." Owen understood Ianto's need to get to his lover. He helped Ianto move around, until his feet were on the floor, then with one arm around his waist, and another against Ianto's chest, he slowly helped the man to his feet.

Ianto felt his heart pounding against his chest. "How is he?"

Owen sighed; every step seemed longer than normal, more painful. "He's hurting, I don't even know how else to describe it. He saved your lives. The poor little guy probably died early on, he's the reason I was able to figure out what was causing the problem. Listen, I didn't want him to be treated like just another victim of Torchwood—so I've called and reserved a plot in a cemetery nearby, and I'll be getting a headstone."

Ianto looked at Owen with surprise. "Why?"

"Because—" Owen sighed. "He's family, we all are. That's my nephew, and I didn't want him to be just another casualty of Torchwood. He deserves a proper service." He came to a stop in front of Jack's bed.

Ianto turned to Owen and smiled weakly. "Thank you Owen—for everything."

"It's the least I can do. I'll go check with the others, but let me know if you need anything."

Ianto waited until Owen had left then he sat down on the bed beside Jack. Gently, he ran his hand through Jack's hair, taking a moment to cherish the peace in his lover's face. Blue eyes fluttered open, the pain hit them both at the same time.

Jack looked at Ianto, feeling shame at losing the child. "I—" He shook his head.

Ianto didn't reply, he just reached out, grabbing Jack's neck and pulled him into a hug. Both men let the emotions of losing their child over come them, getting lose in their tears and the embrace. "I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry." He whispered, as he ran his hand over Jack's neck.

Jack didn't reply he just buried his face in his lover's neck. Ianto felt guilt and pain running through his mind as he realized this was partly his fault. He'd been the one to cause the pregnancy, now Jack had lost it. The second child in his lifetime, how many times did they have to suffer before it became too much.

o0o

Owen sat beside Tosh, holding her hand. It had been nearly eight hours. All the others had woken; Gwen had felt good enough to go home. Tom had come to pick up Martha, and Ianto had decided last minute to drive Jack home, where they could mourn in private over their lost child.

He didn't love Tosh, he loved the idea that someone could love him so much, but he honestly didn't love her. And he was positive she didn't really love him either. He did, however, look at her as a sister. He cared a great deal for her and wanted her to be safe and happy. As a man who didn't require sleep anymore, he never felt so tired.

A moan from the bed jolted him from his internal thoughts. He glanced down at her, smiling as she eyes began to open slowly. "Good afternoon Miss Sato."

She opened her eyes the rest of the way and smiled at the sight of her friend. "Is everyone okay?"

Owen smiled sadly as he caressed her cheek. "No, but we'll discuss that later."

"Are you okay?"

He chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Not by a long shot, but I will be. Get some rest Tosh, I'll drive you home tomorrow."

"What about work?"

"Due to—the loss of a member of Torchwood, we'll be taking the rest of this week off."

"Who died?" Tosh asked with alarm lacing her voice.

Owen's eyes were filled with sadness. "Michael Grey Jones Harkness."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Epilogue**

**Here Lies  
Michael Grey Jones Harkness  
A true hero and cherished angel**

Thomas and Rhys had joined their women for the funeral, not questioning more than needed about the entire situation. The rain poured all around as they stood at the far too small grave site, watching the far too small box being lowered into the ground. Owen had chosen well, he'd lie next to Katie Harper—Owen's dead fiancée.

Gwen glanced over at Jack and Ianto; they'd been keeping to themselves for the past three days. Jack had given everyone the rest of the week off, from late Wednesday afternoon until the following Monday. Today had been the funeral for the fetus, Saturday, and from the looks of it, neither man was doing spectacularly well with the loss.

Jack looked pale and drawn, tired, as if this was just too much. Ianto was gripping his hand so tightly that it was hard for Gwen to distinguish who was clinging to whom. She couldn't imagine the pain they were in right now. How badly it must hurt to bury your child who hadn't even made it to a full three weeks.

As the little ceremony came to an end, she felt Rhys slip his hand into hers and they made their way towards the car. Tosh and Owen followed with Martha and Tom right behind. Jack and Ianto remained at the little grave. All eyes were on the two men.

Jack stooped down, pressing his hand to the fine granite. "What if we don't have any others?" He whimpered softly, stroking the stone.

"We will. He'll live on Jack, he didn't die in vain."

Jack nodded slowly. "I know, doesn't make it any easier though."

Ianto sighed. "I didn't think it was possible to love something so tiny."

"I think giving him a name made it worse."

Ianto reached out sadly and ran a hand through Jack's hair, letting his palm rest against the back of Jack's neck. "Perhaps, but he deserves no less. When the time comes, we'll make wonderful parents. Until then, we've got to take care of each other."

"This is all my fault."

Ianto shook his head. "No, it's no one's fault. It's a horrible tragedy brought about by another horrible tragedy. They happen far too often. We've got to carry on, Jack."

The Captain slowly stood, looking at his lover. "You remember the first time we met?"

Ianto nodded, accepting the strong hand in his. "Course I do."

"Remember the chocolate and me falling on top of you?"

"Oh yes."

Jack smiled as he leaned over to place his head against Ianto's shoulder. "I knew it then."

"Knew what?"

"That you're a man I could fall in love with."

Ianto pressed a kiss to Jack's lips. "How much more do we have to lose in this business?"

"I don't know Yan. Come on, let's go home." Jack glanced back down at the gravestone and smiled sadly. "Goodbye son, we love you."

Hand in hand the two men made their way towards the rest of the team, towards their family. As they all got into their cars, Owen couldn't help but marvel at how such a tiny person had wormed his way into the hearts of people in less than a week. He glanced back over at the two gravestones and smiled, they'd all sacrificed a lot, but Owen had to believe that something good was on its way, and soon."


End file.
